


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #1.7

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, collection, no english, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #1.7

Jaime soo qarqaraacay albaabka isagoo ka go'in, isagoo haysta baaquli of bidix maraq. "Waa aniga."

Jawaabta No la siiyay in jawaab. "Waxaa laga yaabaa in iyadu si qalad ah loogu arko hurdo dreamless," ayuu rajeynayaa u maleeyay.

Waxa uu si tartiib ah u furay albaabka, la hubin in ay habboon in isaga soo booqdo. Qolka ahaa qabow, dabka oo gabadhiisa ayaa u leexiyeen innkeep isagoo dhintay waqti hore. Waxa ay ahayd weyn ku filan si ay u leeyihiin meel u dhigno sariir, qubeyska, iyo miis yar oo kursi.

Brienne ahaa ee loo maydho, oo uu dib ugu soo food saartay albaabka. Isaga iyo gacantiisuna sii Waxay ahayd mid si carro leh miyirsiin saabuun, calaamado casaan muuqan inuu maqaarka ku xiga nabaro buluug iyo guduud oo daboolaya jirkiisa, calaamo uu weerar dhawaan. Goobta ayaa ahaa eerily yaqaan; waxa uu ka digay in aan la tirtirin maqaarka, waxa ay u muuqatay noloshooda ka hor ...

Waxa uu isku dayi doono in laga raali geliya waqtigan. "I cafi, aan marwada. Ma aqaan"

"Anigu ma ii urin karaan."

Jaime sameeyey waxyigii kadis ah. Waxa ay ahayd markii ugu horeysay ee Brienne qiray kor u jiritaankooda. Isagoo caloosha qaloocdo intii ay in la soo marmariyo uu gacanta ka xoog, haddii ay suuragal tahay.

Jaime xiran albaabka iyo dhigay maddiibadda maraq miiska saaran. Waxa uu si tartiib ah u sameeyey inuu isaga tago iyada, isagoo u wada kursi oo waxay hoos u soo socda in tubbada fadhiistay.

Its indhaha buluuga ah guud ahaan u qurux badan ay ahaayeen hadda casaan iyo barar, taas oo si cad u sheegtay qaylin jiray. Ilkahoodu chattered qabow oo uu arki karin kuuskuus goose iyada qoorta. Brienne ayaa laga yaabaa in lagu qooyay qubayska ka markii ugu diyaar ayuu u ahaa, laakiin hadda biyaha ayaa la helay qaboojiyey ay hawada Walsan.

Gacantiisa ku wajahan iyada si tartiib ah u qaataan guujinta saabuun oo gacanta ugu jira u gaar ah, si looga hortago in dhaawac Jaime dhaqaaqay. Xiriir Simple xanaaq. Oo waxay gacan isaga ka soo saaray ku tala galin, isku dayaya in ay daboolaan gacmo iyo lugo.


End file.
